Don't Stop Believing
by emptysoul666
Summary: The Scarecrow finds solace in the company of a new companion, and learns so much.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HAY guys! (get it? Because he's teh scarecrow loli) my namme is EMPTY SOUL 666, and i am a HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE fan of tara gillesbie. i LOVEd my immortal becauz its SOOOO goffik. it inspired me to writ my own fanfic. so here goes…  
AND NO FLAMS BECUZ TIS IS MY FIST FIC OK??  
AND I'V ONLY READ SUM COMICS... I ONLU WATCHED TEH ANIMUTED SRS.  
oh btw it's in the alternat universe... so it's the 1800s...

The Scarecriw strolled down the empty boulevard, sighing him sofetly to imsef. Sdudenly he saw soemting that surprise im. It was... A sickly looking white rabbit, lying in the gutter. It gazed at him with liqued blue eyes. 'It's alright, little fellow' he sed, cuntflirtingly.

The bunny recioled in fear, btu he scooped it up gently. It nuzled into hsi chest... and his heart. Figuratlvey... (A/N: LOL MY LIT TECHER TOT ME THAT)

He looked into the small creature's eyes. They were so emotive, tehy loked alsmot humin.

'Never fear my fuzzy friend' He chuckled to himself. 'Goodness, you look hungry. Would you like to come home with me?'

If the rabbit culd talk, it would have said YES. The creature loked so abusezd... and hungry... lik he had been run over by a buggy.

'I wonder what happened to you anywayz, little friend. Ha, who am I kidding, you can't understand me, you're just a DUMB ANIMAL!!' he said. The rabbit loked up in ndignashion. 'Oh... did I offend you? I apologize... I'm not a very sociable man... perhaps I misjudged you... and all animals...'

Ten the Scarecrow decided never to eat meats every agaon becaus it was cruel... and this bunny had taught im so much...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; wuz my frist chaptr good? I tink so… also it is not ooc bcz scarecrew was abosed as a chiold. read the comics lol

--

So it caem to be taht Jonathan Crane made is frist friend, teh first friend he had ever had.

since he had taken his vow of feganism he had plenty of fresh leafy vegetbles in stock of course, the kind taht were perfect for eating a small rodent. As teh rabit bit into a stalk of organic celery he had bought from the local co-op, Jonathan observed. 'I still haven't given you a name yet, have I little fellow?? I suppose I can't just keep calling you that,' he chcokled. 'I'll name you... Ichabod (a/n: get it lik teh headless horsmen).'

The bunny loked at him ni approval. Teh scarecriw beamemmed proudly. Sddudedently he frowned, realizing it was teh first time he had smiled sence he last saw Zatanna. He was to peralyzed to speak to her in person, but he was content to watch her from afar. Sometimes following her for days on end in an atempt to catch a glimpse of her ebondy locks. 'Sometimes I wish I could be a more simple animal like you. Rabbits are not, after all, noted for there bashfulness.'

The rabit semed to understand waht he was saying. He waited in ancipation for his master to speak onec more.

'There's a lady in my life, you see... If only i could be more like you, little friend.'

the buunny knew what his master meant women were so complicated. that why he didn't chase after girl bunnies like his peers he was outcast for his akwardness the other bunnies oucasted him and tahts why he got hit by a buggy teh scarerie furrowed his brow in thought

'Where are your parents anyway? Certainly, they must be worried.'

the bunny looked down sadly. scarecrow took the hint and coughed awkwardly, deciding it would be best to change the subject.

Sdudenly!1 somon burst trough teh door1 It was.................... BRUCE WAYNE!!1


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; ty for teh reviews. exsept you, BiteMeTechie. Im not a troll, and its not your fandom. Your jst jealus. and i try to ave good grammar. so back of. tihs chapter is kinda sad but dont worry it will get betters

--

Bruce Wayne was angery. Wayne industries ad long sense gone under for he had fooleshly spent all his stocks on maturial things. His wife Zatanna an himself now lived on a shack at teh edge of twn. His moral coed was dead sohe was not moer then a craze vigilante. Bruce needed to tak hsi anger ut on someoane. Teh Scarew was a regular tantent.

'Craaaaaaaaaaaaaane!!!!!1!!!'

'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!!?!!!!!!1!?'

'BECAUSE I CAN!!!!!'

And teh Scarecrie tried to protect Ichabod, btu Bruce punted teh rabbit out the WINDOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

'NOOOOOOOOO!'

And Bruce laugheded.

And tehn he left.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I'm nit going to writ anoter chptr until I get ONE HUNDRED good rviws! LOL, JK. Sixtie wloud be fin. Srry if tis is a short chapter, longer 1 comin…

Teh bunny fell down out the window and hit her in the facce. It was... Zatanna!!!1! nd she saw teh hurt bunny and she new it lioked familiar and tehn she said

"Oh! Ther your are Ynnub Teews! Oh how iv missed you!1 Were did you go?"

Teh bunny told her becuz she sopke bunny cuz of magic.

The bynnt was sad vecause it coul not talk becaus it was A bunny you SILLY.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok guys. I'm NOT happy. wher are mah reviews? srsly guys... what teh eff. its a rly good story.

Teh bunny was Zatannas bunny before becuae she as magic nd she used it in her magic shoes.

Zatanna used to be a performer but wehn she maried Bruce he wnated her to stay home cuz she was a woman!!!! Just tehn Bruce cmae out nd said, 'Get in teh buggy right now!!! Were going home!!!!!'

And Zatanna said 'Ok' sadly.

And wehn teht got home seh ade Bruce dinner and tehn he beat her! Bruce had gotten fat becaus all he did all day was eat! and drink alcahal!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: THX FOR TEH REVIEWS BUT I WANT MOAR.

So teh nex day Zatanna went to teh britisc market place and tehn went to gets teh chicken to make teh chicken for Bruce becausz he wuz angery and HUNGERY!!!!!

And so she gats teh chickens with Icabod exsept she dind't call hims htat.

And tehn the Scarecrrew came out of his British hause and tehn he wentz to get teh chiclens because he was going to BURN tehm becauze eatin teh mets was CREALE~!!!!=

He tuerned on his iPod to listens to teh sads music because he had lost his bunny. And he listened to teh MCR because it was teh only musics that understoood him!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: WHUR ARE MY REVIEWS? IW NAT MOARE!!!1!!!!!!!!!!! TIHS IS RLY HARD TO WRIT.

Teh scarecriw wsa walkin to the markte but tehn he saw soemthing that distratc him! IT WAS........................................... BURCE WYANE!!!!!!!1

Bruce was wlaking with zatanna. AND THEN HE HIT HER!!! AND SCARECROW SAID

OH NO


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey you guys! what's going on! i posted chapters where are my reviews?

And tehn Zatnana saw someone and tehn the body jumped her off the head head and it saw teh Jonathan cranes and it said 'OOOOOH!!!!!!!'

ESEPT NOT CUZ IT WAS A BUNNY!

And tehn the Scarecrow said 'Oh, hello, my little furry friend. I've missed you quite terribly! I see you've brought someone with you.'

And then Zata na jumped out from behind the alley and she said 'Oh!!! Who is that????!!'

And tehn Scarecrow said 'Oh, my! It's the lady I was telling you about! I cannot speak to her, goodness, goodness me!'

AND TEHN SHE SAID 'Oh hi!'

And then he ran.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I'm nit going to writ anoter chptr until I get ONE HUNDRED good rviws! LOL, JK. Sixtie wloud be fin. Srry if tis is a short chapter, longer 1 comin…

Teh bunny fell down out the window and hit her in the facce. It was... Zatanna!!!1! nd she saw teh hurt bunny and she new it lioked familiar and tehn she said

"Oh! Ther your are Ynnub Teews! Oh how iv missed you!1 Were did you go?"

Teh bunny told her becuz she sopke bunny cuz of magic.

The bynnt was sad vecause it coul not talk becaus it was A bunny you SILLY.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: here is the next chapter!!

When he got hmes he feasted on breakdast serials to drowz his pain because he was so in leo v with hurt but eatin maed him sick so he trhew up.

And teh bunny loked at him as if to sak him why he was doing taht.

And Jonathan said, 'Oh, my dear Ichabod, you just don't understand. I could never impress a woman like that! Look at her slender body and her ebony locks and her painted cheeks. She's so beautiful, and I am so hideous!'

But tehn his oodrball rang and he oepened it and he saw it was Teh Joker! And he said, 'Hey, bitch!'

Teh Scarewi never was a good judge of caharcter and so he ahd the frneds of Joseph Kerr. Akak teh Joker. And he was teh Brits.

'Oh, I am so glad you are here. I needed someone to talk to. The woman I am pursuing is quite difficult to figure out,' he said sadly. And tehn teh Joker puts down a line of wot Jonatahn thought was sugar but tehn the jOker sniffed it and teh Scarecrow asked, 'What on earth is that bizarre substance?'

'IITSSS CRACK BITCH!' said teh Joker.

'Well, that's all very good, but how does that help me?'

And tehn the Joker said, 'Go get teh Monopoly board.'

So Jonathan got the monopolya board and he said, 'How on earth are you going to relate this to the predicament I am in?'

And teh Joker said 'All in good time, my friend.'


End file.
